The Sun that Embraced the Moon
by CeruleanArrow
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the "prince" of Konoha HighSchool, but he always turns down confessions, including one of Naruko Uzumaki's best friends, causing her undying hatred towards him. When Sasuke moves in next to Naruko she accidentally destroys his room, causing him to move in with her until its fixed. After getting to know him Naruko realizes he might not be such a bad guy after all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome. I've been working on quite a few stories right now, but this one seems to be the one I have the most chapters for currently and am almost finished the first main plot arch, so I thought it would be a good time to upload the first chapter so everyone can start reading :D Hope you enjoy.

 **Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha is the "prince" of Konoha HighSchool, but he always turns down confessions, including one of Naruko Uzumaki's best friends, causing her undying hatred towards him. When Sasuke moves in next to Naruko she accidentally destroys his room, causing him to move in with her until its fixed. After getting to know him Naruko realizes he might not be such a bad guy after all. **SasuNaru. FemNaru.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter One:

Naruko Uzumaki, grade twelve, was a simple, normal girl. She wasn't particularly smart and not particularly pretty, some may even call her a slacker or a tomboy. Naruko wasn't graceful, girly or talented. She wasn't popular with boys and didn't have lots of money. Her hobbies included playing pranks, hanging out with her friends and eating junk food; especially ramen. She was completely average and was quite aware of this fact. What Naruko _did_ have, was an overwhelming amount of loyalty and compassion to her friends, and not to mention an infamous temper. It was these traits that lead her down the path of no return.

You see, since Naruko had entered high school there were two girls she had always been friends with; Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They were loud and obnoxious and hyper just like Naruko, but their one fatal flaw was that they were both boy crazy. Naruko could never comprehend what was so exciting about the opposite sex because most of the time they were rude, disgusting and even more obnoxious then Naruko and her friends were, which was quite an accomplishment, but alas the two were always raving on about some cute boy. Luckily in their eleventh grade Ino threw in the towel and got together with her current boyfriend, Shikamaru Nara, and while this was great for her, it caused an overwhelming sense of jealousy within Sakura. Sakura wanted nothing more than to have her own boyfriend, and it had been eating away at her until twelfth grade when she finally found who she wanted to confess to.

Enter Sasuke Uchiha, the new transfer student who supposedly came from some rich private school a few towns away. No one knew much about him, but within the blink of an eye the mysterious transfer became the most popular boy at the school. Girls from all grades melted at the sight of him; tall, pale, dark haired. He was what every girl dreamed of which deemed him the title of Konoha High School's very own "Prince" with his very large fan base. Of course, where his appearance flourished, his personality lacked; he was rude, cold and stoic. Naruko found him rather repulsing, and sometimes she wondered if she was the only girl with a sane head on her shoulders, because even though Sasuke Uchiha was a total jerk, the girls still thought he was the coolest thing since sliced bread. Its said that he received at least three confessions from girls a day, but never once accepted them.

This is exactly what happened to Sakura.

Since day one of Sasuke's appearance, Sakura had fallen head over heels for him, and was almost like captain of his fangirls. If anyone had a shot, she thought it was her, so one day she got up the courage and decided it was her turn to confess.

Of course Naruko thought this was a terrible idea, but she was a supportive friends and encouraged Sakura as best she could.

It had been the end of the school day and everyone was gathering together to head home. This was usually the time all the jerk's fangirls pooled together to squeal and watch as he strolled out of school like a dream. Sakura really could have chosen better timing with way less people, but yet there she went, walking out in front of him confidently with her head held high.

The crowd went silent. Everybody stared.

"Sasuke Uchiha… I love you!" She yelled in front of everyone.

Sasuke had looked at her, facial expression unchanging. He kept walking, straight past her. For a moment everyone thought that he would keep going, but he seemed to change his mind. He stopped, turned around and looked at her.

"You know what?" He asked her.

Sakura turned to look at him with a big blush and hopeful eyes. "Yes Sasuke?"

"You're annoying." Sasuke stated and swung his bag over his shoulder nonchalantly. "I have no interest in an eyesore like you."

The crowd laughed, Sakura looked like she was about to cry and Ino had to hold Naruko back lest she get ahold of the jerk and strangle him to death. Sasuke, who didn't seem to care about the aftermath, turned and swiftly walked away, joined by his laughing friends.

Naruko had huffed, sucked up all her anger and went over to comfort Sakura with Ino in tow.

That had been three days ago.

Since the confession Sakura had fell into quite the depression, and it was bringing both Naruko and Ino down. No matter what or how hard they tried, Sakura wouldn't stop sulking or crying about how ugly she was or how humiliated she was. She even went so far as to say she would never get married to anyone now that she was so ashamed of herself. Ino had just felt pity for their friend, but Naruko… Naruko didn't get upset, she got angry.

And when Naruko got angry, she got even.

-x-x-x-

Naruko leaned against the wall next to the main stairwell. Luckily Naruko knew exactly where Sasuke would be thanks to Shikamaru who happened to be in his friend group, and if he wanted to leave the school he would have to come up the stairs to get out.

Naruko waited patiently, surveying the countless students who rushed up the stairs to their freedom at the end of the day. Luckily Naruko's target was on his own, making the execution of he plan much easier.

The onyx haired heart throb walked up the stairs leisurely and expressionless as always. When he reached the top of the stairs, he was stopped dead. Naruko shot her leg out in front of him, touching the other wall and blocking his path. His deep black eyes looked up from their thoughts and looked her up and down. Naruko almost growled, knowing he was looking her over and judging her appearance; messy blonde hair pulled up in big tails, big blue eyes, tan skin, scar marks on her face. She was short and not very well endowed. Naruko knew what he was thinking, she wasn't usually the type to confess to him as those girls were all beautiful and confident in their appearances. It was a good thing that Naruko wasn't planning on confessing.

"You're in the way." Said Sasuke.

Naruko crossed her arms but stayed where she was. "Do you know how much courage it took Sakura to confess to you? Then you go running your mouth saying all those rude things? I knew you were a bastard, but I didn't believe you were also an asshole. You have no right to say those things."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Who are you?"

"Sakura's friend; Naruko Uzumaki." She stated and kept glaring at him.

Sasuke looked at her in discontent and asked, "Sakura?"

Naruko blinked, "What do you mean 'Sakura?'. The girl who confessed to you three days ago in front of the whole school. Pretty girl with the long pink hair." Did he really not remember? He was proving to be more of a jerk then he seemed. "You know, Sakura has serious feelings for you. You shouldn't play with people's emotions like that!"

Sasuke stared her down; his dark eyes peering into her blue ones. It made her skin crawl.

"What?" She asked, wondering if there was something on her face.

Sasuke walked forward towards her, closer and closer until he was right beside her. He grabbed onto her extended thigh and pressed her shoulder against the wall, leaning in close to her face.

"You too? Do you also want to be with me?" He whispered sensually and leaned so close their noses were almost touching.

Naruko's eyes widened and she must have made an interesting expression, because Sasuke smirked in amusement in front of her. Silently laughing at her.

Naruko closed her eyes tightly and reacted instinctively; pulling her thigh out of his grasp and kicking him right in the stomach. Sasuke's eyes widened as he was suddenly sent sprawling backwards down the stairs, books flying everywhere

"What the hells wrong with you! Of course I don't!" Naruko screamed, not realizing what she had done. When she opened her eyes she let out a gasp of surprise.

 _Oh man, I'm so screwed!_

 **-x-x-x-**

Naruko groaned for what seemed like the billionth time as she blew her bangs out of her face. Of course, she would have used her hands if they weren't already preoccupied.

Somehow her stunt of kicking Sasuke down a flight of stairs had landed her in the position of piggy backing him home. Yes, you read that right; Naruko Uzumaki was carrying Sasuke Uchiha on _her_ back down the streets of Konoha. It obviously didn't matter to Sasuke that he was probably twice her weight and much taller than her. His pride didn't seem to matter much either. Rather he was enjoying the torture he was causing the small blonde.

"Why are you so heavy you stupid baka?" Naruko hissed as she hobbled down the street, ignoring all of the weird stares they were getting from people. Could it get any weirder than a vertically challenged girl to be lugging a beanpole around on her back like he was precious cargo?

"You wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't have kicked me down the stairs and hurt my leg." Sasuke rebutted.

"The nurse said it was just going to bruise you sissy…" Naruko mumbled under her breath.

Sasuke tightened his arms around her shoulders painfully. "What was that you said?" He asked. Naruko wheezed and trudged onward in pain, "Nothing."

"Good, now hurry or you'll miss the green light." He motioned forward to the intersection she was supposed to cross. Naruko groaned again and ran (hobbled) as fast as she could across the street with Sasuke on her back. When she made it across she set him down against a bench and fell onto her side, wheezing.

"What do you think your doing? We have to turn right now." Sasuke said and crossed his arms, voice dripping in sadistic entertainment.

Naruko tightened her fists and punched the ground, wanting so badly to kick him again, but this time into oncoming traffic. She stood up and slid under his left side, using herself as a crutch. Sasuke put his weight beside her and limped along to her smaller strides. They stayed silent other than Naruko's groaning and complaining and Sasuke continually pointing it out that this was her fault, his leg hurt or which direction to turn.

"Left here." Sasuke said, and they turned the corner together.

Naruko paused and looked forward. "You have got to be kidding me. Why the hell do you live at the top of a hill!?"

In front of them was a very steep, very long and very menacing set of stairs.

"We have to climb these." Sasuke pointed out.

"Nope." Naruko shook her head quickly and tried to flee. " _You_ have to climb there."

Sasuke was quick and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. "Need I remind you again that this is-"

"Let me guess: my fault?" Naruko interrupted and only got a glare in return. Naruko glared back, but eventually gave in. "Fine!" She screamed loudly and got in a crouch. "Get on. But if your fat ass breaks my back you will have hell to pay!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but smirked as he climbed onto her small back with amusement.

The trek up the stairs was the most strenuous thing Naruko had ever done. She almost tripped multiple times, which she got yelled at for by Sasuke. By the time they reached the top Naruko was sweating and exhausted.

"We're almost there now." Sasuke said as he looked around.

 _Thank god. Home stretch._ Naruko thought to herself and readjusted him on her back before walking forward. She looked upwards at their surroundings, trying to peer past her shaggy bangs that had been keeping her blind for most of their trip.

 _Wait a minute,_ she thought, _why does this area look so familiar?_

"There." Sasuke pointed.

Naruko sighed in relief and set him down. She stretched out her back and enjoyed the popping sensation. She then swept her bangs out of her face to see which apartment the jerk lived in.

"Eh…" Naruko whispered, jaw dropping. "Ehh!? You live here? Right here!?"

Naruko walked forward to the building and pointed at it. It was a two story creamy beige building with a big balcony on the second floor attaching to two apartments and another big balcony in the back connecting to the other two. It had white trim surrounding the windows which were all covered with pretty white drapes. The front of the building was adorned by a beautiful garden with lots of flowers, a pond and a white picket fence.

"Yeah, so?" Sasuke asked and crossed his arms and limped forward, following after her.

Naruko shook her head in disbelief. "This is where I live!"

"What?" Sasuke asked in surprised.

"Which room are you?" Naruko asked and looked at him.

Sasuke shrugged. "The new room, 204."

"Since when!?" Naruko demanded.

Sasuke frowned. Was she a detective? Nope, just annoying. "I've been here a week now."

Naruko almost collapsed. "You've got to be kidding me… Please tell me this is a lie."

Naruko soon found out that Sasuke was indeed, not lying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

 ** _"Room 204 - Uchiha"_**

Naruko stared in disbelief at the sign in front of her eyes. It was impossible, right? How could Sasuke Uchiha have moved into her very own apartment building without her knowledge? Naruko reached up and tapped the nameplate to make sure it was real.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to let me open my door?" Asked a very irritated Sasuke Uchiha who was standing behind her ominously.

Naruko looked back and glared at him before scurrying out of the way. She watched as he used his key on the door and swung it open. Naruko cursed him. She had hoped that this was all fake and the key wouldn't have fit the lock, but alas, it was his and she ended up being dragged into the jerk's apartment.

Sasuke had a very… Minimalist and modern concept in his room, and by that I mean there was very little of anything decorating the space and a severe lack of colour. The kitchen was neat and tidy with organized stacks of pots, pans, dishes and seasonings on the shelves. The open concept bedroom attached to it was just as plain and neat; his bed that was dressed in an black, a plain black rug on the hard wood with a small white floor table in the middle to eat at, a desk that looked like it had never been touched before with how tidy his books and binders were and lastly a big bookshelf with textbooks and some literature in it. She couldn't see the bathroom or closet yet, but she was sure it was equally as clean and vaccant. No knickknacks, no pictures, no art.

"I feel like I'm in a hospital…" Naruko whispered to herself under her breath.

Sasuke limped over to his bed and flopped down, letting his bag fall to the floor. He rested his head back on his pillow and grabbed a book that had been sitting on his bed.

"Uh, well… So I can go now?" Naruko asked hopefully and started backing up towards the door. She didn't even know why she asked. She should have just run when she had the chance.

Sasuke didn't look up from his book. "Vacuum is in the closet, the floors need to be done."

Naruko frowned, "What? Am I your maid? Besides, the floors couldn't be any more clean even if I washed them with my tongue!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and as if for emphasis, he hissed dramatically and grabbed his bandaged ankle in pain. "Ooh, ouch. I would do it but my foot… You know… the one you injured?"

Naruko looked at the man, unimpressed, and took off her shoes, dragging her feet over to the closet and peering inside, easily finding the small vacuum hiding in the corner. She pulled it out and undid the cord.

"Alright, this is it and then I am going home!" She insisted and plugged the vacuum in.

As Naruko vacuumed Sasuke's room she tried to contain herself from taking the handle of it and smacking him over the head, adding a few more bruises to his body. To make things worse, Sasuke would teasingly make sounds of reactions at his book, as if wanting to rub it in that she was doing his chores whir he relaxed. She wondered, as she went over the already spotless carpet, if it would be possible to use the vacuum and suck him up into nonexistence with it.

Sasuke peered over at her from behind his book and gestured to a box that was in the corner. "Unpack that for me." He said. Naruto glared at him and shut off the vacuum. After putting it away, she plopped down in front of the box and opened it up. She started unpacking what happened to be his clothes, grumbling to herself about how much she wanted to give him a slow and painful death, and something about wishing he stepped on a pile of legos with bare feet. She was so busy making empty threats that she hadn't realized what she was folding and unpacking.

Naruko peered at the piece of clothing in front of her and screamed. She stood up and flung it straight at Sasuke's face. She had just been touching his boxers! She had never had a boyfriend, or a brother, or even a dad! Touching those was the most disgusting thing she could have done.

Sasuke pulled the boxers off his face and looked at her, unimpressed. "What do you think your doing? That hurt."

Naruko glared at him with a big blush on her face. "Those are guys underwear! I can't touch those!" She yelled.

Sasuke smirked, "Would you rather see them on me?"

Naruko grabbed the closest thing, another book, and threw it at his face again. Luckily he dodged it, but it made a loud thump against the wall behind him. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his sore ankle. "Fine, how about some food then?"

Naruko groaned. "I thought I was cleaning? Now I have to go get you food?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No. You're going to make me food. There's ingredients in the fridge."

Naruko froze and laughed nervously. If there was one thing Naruko was worse at then studying, it was cooking. Even though she had been on her own for a very long time she had never picked up the habit of cooking. Every time she tried it just ended up in a disaster or she would somehow hurt herself. Thats why she loved ramen so much; it was easy to heat up.

"I can't." Naruko shook her head.

Sasuke frowned, "What do you mean you can't? Can't what? Can't cook?"

Naruko looked away from his obviously judging face and nodes her head. She had never really cared before but now somehow it seemed very embarrassing. She cursed Sasuke for making her feel this way.

"What kind of girl can't cook?" Sasuke huffed.

Naruko's eyebrow twitched and her glare grew more lethal. "Alright, I'm going to ignore the obvious sexist comment and tell you not to make me do this, you will regret it."

Sasuke just stared her down and motioned to the kitchen. Naruko growled and stomped her feet over to the fridge where she peered inside at all of the ingredients. He had so much, what was she supposed to make with it? She grabbed some lettuce and a package of meat and some miscellaneous vegetables that she was sure could go together for a stir fry. She set everything down on the counter and stared at it menacingly, as if she wished it could chop itself.

With a knife and a cutting board, Naruko got to work with trying to cut the vegetables. She also set up two pans, one for the meat and one for the vegetables. Just as she was about to throw the meat into the pan Sasuke grabbed her hand from behind. "You have to put oil in it first." He scolded. Naruko blushed and pulled her hand away. "I-I knew that! I was just uh… testing you?"

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes. He passed her the oil and watched as she drizzled some into the pan. Not nearly enough, but Sasuke didn't bother telling her this. It would be interesting to watch her flail about the kitchen. He didn't know why but this girls idiocy made him entertained.

"So why are you living here?" He asked as he walked towards the closet and pulled off the blazer of their school uniform and hung it up.

Naruko shrugged and slowly transferred her unevenly cut lettuce into the second pan. "I've been here for a few years now."

Sasuke nodded, "And why are you living alone?"

Naruko paused in her massacre of a carrot and stared at the knife in her hand. "My parents aren't around anymore."

Sasuke took off his tie and began to unbutton his dress shirt, standing behind Naruko, watching what she was doing. "What kind of parents leave their daughter alone for so long?" Naruko brought the knife down on the last piece of carrot harder than she should have.

"Dead ones." She muttered and threw the carrots into the pan.

Sasuke paused and looked over at the blonde girl. Her parents were dead? Now he felt like even more of an asshole then he already was.

"I'm… sorry." He said back, hesitantly. Sasuke didn't often apologize for anything.

Naruko shook her head, "Its fine. They've been gone a long time. I'm just glad that I get to go to the highschool my parents went to. Its where I met Sakura and Ino."

"Sakura? Ino?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out a clean black shirt and shook it out.

Naruko looked back and pointed the knife at him in irritation. "How many times do I have to tell you? Sakura is the girl who confessed to you. Ino is our friend, dating Shikamaru."

Sasuke frowned, "Ah, right."

Naruko crossed her arms and stared at him. "Sakura is a really nice girl. You would know if you got your head out of your own ass and started treating girls like actual human beings." She turned back around and began flipping the meat and tossing the vegetables. "Ever since I got to the school she always looked out for me when people bullied me and she introduced me to Ino."

Sasuke walked up behind her and leaned over her shoulder. "It needs more oil." He said, ignoring her talk about Sakura.

Naruko looked back, aiming to smack him to get away from her personal space, but her face blew up like a red tomato. Behind her, he was standing there half naked, having had removed his shirt as he came over. She understood then why girls seemed to fawn over his appearance. He was very fit and muscular and had a set of pale chiseled abs that only models seemed to have. Naruko shrieked and pushed him away from her.

"What are you doing!? Put on some clothes you teme!" She yelled and turned around, grabbing the oil and pouring it into the pan.

"Not that much!" Sasuke yelled and pulled Naruko back just as the pan exploded into flames. Both of them yelled frantically as the flames rose up. The smoke hit the fire alarm, turning the sprinklers on in the kitchen. Naruko gasped and covered her head to shield herself from the water pouring down on them from the ceiling. She ran over to the bedroom area, only for the sprinklers to turn on their as well, drenching the whole room in water.

Sasuke looked at the girl with wide eyes. "You _are_ an idiot!"

Naruko punched his arm in embarrassment. "I _told_ you I couldn't cook!" She yelled back as they tried to salvage whatever they could in the room from getting too wet.

 _What have I done?_ Naruko thought to herself.

-x-x-x-

"Well this is quite the dilemma you have gotten yourselves into."

Naruko stood awkwardly in the middle of Sasuke's soaking wet room, still drenched in water. Sasuke, who had finally put on a shirt, stood beside her looking rather unhappy. After the sprinklers had shut themselves off there was a knock at the door and Kakashi Hatake, their land lord, came in to access the situation.

Kakashi scratched his spiky grey hair as he checked the light fixtures to find that they weren't working. He then checked the fridge for energy, as well as the tap and the air conditioner.

"Just as I thought." he sighed tiredly. "The plumbing still works but the electric is destroyed. I'll need to call a mechanic. Thing is, he won't be able to get this done for a few weeks… You'll need someplace to stay. There's no more open apartments here… I have a room you could use but I store all my make out paradise books in there and-"

"Its fine." Sasuke interrupted and crossed his arms. "I'll just stay at a friends house."

Kakashi blinked. He hadn't known Sasuke had friends. He seemed like a rather anti-social type. "Are you sure thats okay?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Its okay." He then turned to Naruko and looked at her expectantly. "Right?"

Naruko nodded and then paused. Wait… What? Did he mean…?

"Wait, me?" She asked, looking at Sasuke and pointing to herself with wide eyes. "You can't be serious."

Sasuke walked close to her and poked her in the forehead, causing Naruko to cringe and hold her head where he had poked. Sasuke snorted, "Of course. Your room."

Kakashi nodded and clapped his hands together. "Then its settled! I will get Sasuke a temporary key to your apartment and he will stay with you until his is fixed."

Naruko's eyes widened more and she looked at Sasuke who wore a devilish smirk. He knew what he was doing! This was all his fault!

Naruko slumped to the floor, not caring that it was soaking wet. What had she done to deserve this!?

 _Why do the gods hate me so much!?_ She cried to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

 _This can't be real. I'm just dreaming. Of course it isn't real. Just a nightmare. Keep it together Naruko, we'll wake up soon._

"What are you doing, idiot? Hurry up."

Naruko looked up from her pleading thoughts and glared at the man who had gotten her into this mess; Sasuke Uchiha. He may as well have been satan incarnate, because he was from hell and he was dragging Naruko down into it with him. Due to his incessant jerk attitude she had ended up hurting his ankle which lead to her having to carry him home which lead to her realizing they lived in the same apartment as neighbours, which made Sasuke realize he could take advantage of her as a maid which finally lead to Naruko completely sabotaging his entire apartment with her terrible cooking. Now he decided it would be a good idea to stay with her until the room was fixed.

"My bags aren't going to carry themselves." He smirked as he limped from his wet room and out into the hallway. Naruko pouted as she put on a backpack, slung bags over both her arms and picked up a heavy box. These were all the things he had decided were necessary to bring over to her place.

Naruko trudged unto the hallway after him and followed him across the hall to where her door was.

 ** _"Room 203 - Uzumaki"_**

Sasuke unlocked the door and swung it open, walking inside. Naruko, who had expected him to hold the door open for her, walked right into the door as he let it close behind him. Naruko huffed and jiggled the door open as best she could while holding the big box and then finally slid inside.

"Why did it have to come to this?" She moaned to herself in disdain.

Naruko fought with the boxes and bags to fit through the door and let out a big sigh as she finally dropped them on the floor in her own room. She looked up to see Sasuke walking around, examining her apartment.

Naruko's room was very different from Sasuke's, and by that it meant they were complete opposites. Both rooms shared the same layout design, but Naruko's room was hyper, colourful and filled with memorabilia where Sasuke's had been cold, monotone and empty. Pictures of her and her friends covered the walls, along with paintings, drawings and posters. Her bed was covered in a pale orange bedspread with light blue pillows. Her desk was an organized mess of books, papers, jars filled with candy or pens and even more pictures lined the shelves. She had gotten her own orange floor carpet and a plain white floor table sat on top of it; the place she would eat her food. Naruko's kitchen was void of special spices or seasonings, but instead she had cupboards full of instant ramen, cereal and anything she didn't really have to use a stove or oven for. Her fridge was covered in memos that were long since passed as well as various other tiny things like pressed flowers, drawings and pictures.

"Hnn." Sasuke hummed as he took it all in and walked over to the balcony, opening up the doors to see the view from outside. It was already getting dark.

"My rooms really not that comfortable, right? Why don't you go stay at someone else's place?" She suggested as she put his bags down on her bed and stretched, watching him on the balcony. She paused when something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. Hanging there behind Sasuke was some of her clean clothes, but most importantly was a pair of very embarrassing orange and white polkadot underwear and bra.

Naruko blushed and lunged forward, snatching them off the clothes hangers and shoving them behind her back. Sasuke looked back at her, eyebrow raised in question.

"Did you… Did you see?" She asked nervously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked past her. "I'm going to take a shower." He said and walked past her. Naruko sighed in relief. Maybe he hadn't seen it? Maybe she was just overreacting?

"Orange polka-dot underwear." Sasuke called from the bathroom. Naruko shrieked and looked at the bra and underwear and ran over to her closet and shoved them inside quickly.

Naruko relaxed once she heard the shower turn on. She trudged over to her bed and flopped down onto her stomach, burying her face into the pillows. Her body was sore, she was tired and hungry and now she also had to worry about a boy living with her in the same room for who knows how long? What was she supposed to tell Sakura and Ino? Sakura would be so angry! Besides, the school would kick her out if they knew she was living with a boy from their school who wasn't related to her.

Naruko wanted to scream into the pillows but was too defeated to even move. What was she going to do? Living with a boy? She had never had a boyfriend once in her life and had never even liked a boy either. Most boys found her weird or too tomboyish for their liking. Naruko just wasn't skilled in the boy department, and now she had to live in the same room with the most attractive boy in their school. She was going to die.

Naruko wasn't sure how long it had been, but sometime in her thought process Sasuke had turned off he shower, dried himself off and walked out into the living space.

"Hey, do you have any food other than ramen?" Sasuke called, annoyance seeping through his voice.

Naruko looked up from her pillows and froze. She grabbed one of the pillows and whipped it at him, smacking him square in the jaw.

"Would you _put some clothes on_!?" She yelled and jumped up, grabbing her towel and pyjamas and stomping towards the bathroom. "I'm going to have a bath. If you want food, figure it out yourself!" She huffed and closed the bathroom door behind her, trying to get the image of Sasuke standing there in only a towel around his hips out of her mind.

Naruko pulled her hair from their two signature pigtails and slid off her clothes. She turned the bath on as hot as it could go and sighed tiredly as she waited for the water to fill up. To pass the time she decided to peer at herself in the mirror. Sun kissed skin, blonde hair, blue eyes. Usually these were all good traits on a girl, but they were overshadowed by her short height, lack of cleavage and facial scars. Naruko reached up to touch the six scars; three on either side of her face in the pattern that looked akin to animal whiskers. She could still remember so vividly how she had got them…

"Its all in the past now." She whispered to herself and pulled herself away form the mirror and went over to the bath which was now full. She sighed happily as she lowered herself into the water and let her long hair float around her. Naruko had needed this desperately, and now wondered if she could just stay in the bath forever. Alas, she could not.

When her skin started to wrinkle up she finished washing her hair and body with her citrus scented products and climbed out. Normally she would just go out to her bedroom area to dry off and relax as she put on her pyjamas, but now that there was a boy sitting out there, it wasn't going to happen.

Naruko yawned as she walked out, donned in a pair of light blue pyjama bottoms and matching shirt. She was relieved to see Sasuke was fully clothed as well in a pair of dark pyjama pants and a white muscle shirt, standing in the kitchen doing something.

"Oh." Naruko blinked in surprise as she looked down at her table which was covered in delicious smelling food. So he could cook? "You made dinner?" She asked and sat down at the table curiously.

Sasuke looked back at her and frowned. "Yes."

Naruko grinned, "It looks delicious!"

Sasuke nodded, "Its too bad you won't be having any."

Naruko looked over at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"I made it for me. My groceries, my food, my cooking, my dinner. Not yours." He stated.

Naruko frowned and huffed, standing up from the table. "But theres enough food here for three people!" She pointed out.

"And I will eat it all." He smirked at her. Naruko huffed. Of course, he was just playing with her again. How rude.

"Fine!" Naruko pouted. "But if you could cook, you should have done it yourself earlier when I said I couldn't and then I made it rain in your apartment."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down at the table with two bowls of rice. He grabbed his chopsticks and started to eat, ignoring Naruko's presence.

Naruko sat on her bed, staring at the food and trying not to drool everywhere. Part of her wondered how he had learned to cook, and another part of her wondered what would happen if she just grabbed the plate of chicken he had cooked and ran for it. Sadly he seemed very athletic and she wouldn't stand a change to run away.

Naruko covered her stomach in embarrassment when it growled loudly. She laughed nervously and tried to hide her blush as Sasuke looked up at her from his seat at the table. The black haired boy sighed and then held out one of the bowls of rice to her. "Here. Come eat."

Naruko blinked and then grinned. She grabbed the bowl and hopped down to sit across from him. "So you _did_ make it for both of us!"

Sasuke glared at her. "Do you want to eat or not?"

Naruko pulled her bowl of rice close to her, as if to protect it from his thieving hands. There was no way he was going to take this away from her. She grabbed her chopsticks and shoved some rice in her mouth with a bit of pork and moaned happily. It didn't only look and smell good, but it tasted good too.

She swallowed and looked at him with a big smile. "This is seriously delicious!" She laughed as she ate another piece of meat. She swallowed again and leaned in to whisper, "You didn't put any poison or addictive drugs in this, did you?" She asked.

Sasuke reached over and poked her in the forehead. Naruko recoiled with a hiss and covered her forehead. "Hey, it was a serious question!" She yelled but continued to eat the food nonetheless.

-x-x-x-

Naruko sat at her desk the next day, trying not to yawn as she stared out the window in second period. Her teacher, Iruka Umino, was droning on about some boring historic figure; one of the first Hokage's in their city of Konohagakure. The Kage was like the president of the nation, the person who controlled the politics and protection of the capital city and the rest of the other smaller cities and towns in the nation. There were five Kage in total, one from each nation. They all liked to get together talk about important stuff once a year. Naruko had heard it all before and she didn't really want to listen to it again. Her mind was busy elsewhere.

Images of Sasuke Uchiha drifted through her head. After they had eaten dinner, Naruko had decided she may as well wash the dishes, because at least she could do that. By the time she came back to head to sleep, Sasuke had already set up his futon on the floor and was asleep. Naruko had crawled into her own bed shortly after, but it had taken her hours to fall asleep. Something about a boy living and sleeping in the same room as her made her nervous.

Naruko sighed loudly as she stared at the sky outside. How was she going to survive the next few weeks?

"Naruko Uzumaki!"

Naruko snapped out of her daze and looked over to see her whole class staring at her; some giggling to themselves and others looked concerned. Ino and Sakura gave her confused looks.

Naruko stood up with wide eyes. "Yes sensei?"

Iruka crossed his arms at the front of the class and stared her down. "Do you really find my class so boring that you need to sigh so loudly?" He asked.

Naruko, flustered as she realized she must have made a lot of noise when she sighed, shook her head quickly, making her ponytails bounce around. "No sensei!" She called back and held her hands up defensively.

Iruka sighed. "You may sit."

The class laughed and giggled as Naruko sat back down, flustered and embarrassed. She hid her red face in her hands until the blush receded. Yet she still couldn't pay attention to class. She continued to stare outside the window, but this time at the soccer field below and not at the clouds.

It must have been gym period for another class because there was a group of boys on the field playing soccer in their school gym uniforms. The girls were on the sidelines waiting for their turn, and cheering someone on loudly.

 _"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!"_

Huh? Sasuke? He was playing?

Naruko peered closer at the man who had the ball. She recognized the spiky onyx hair from her seat in the classroom, and she caught the look of his onyx eyes filled with concentration and smug attitude as he ran down the field with the ball. He swirled around the opposing team easily and shot quick and fast at the goalie, causing him to miss. Cheers erupted from the girls on the side and Sasuke's team all yelled and ran to him in encouragement, lifting him up for scoring them a winning goal.

Wait a minute…

"Sasuke!" She yelled angrily and stood up from her seat. That bastard! How was he playing soccer if his ankle ' _hurt so much_ '. Naruko would have jumped out the window to go tackle him in anger if they hadn't been on the third floor.

"Naruko!" Iruka yelled back, but couldn't catch her attention this time.

At the mention of the school Prince's name all the other girls in the class were up and out of their seats, running over to the window to see. They squealed and jumped around, yelling their congratulations from the windows.

"Kyaaa~! He's so cute!" A girl cooed.

"And so good at sports!" Another said.

It went on like that for a while, but Iruka couldn't reign in all the fan girls. No one could control them. They were stopped by the lunch bell ringing, signalling their freedom from class for another hour. Naruko huffed and fished around in her bag for her money and headed downstairs to grab herself some lunch.

That very morning when she had woken up, Sasuke was already dressed and ready for school and was in the midst of making himself a lunchbox meal for school. When Naruko asked if he had made her one too, he just glared at her and left to head to school. It had left Naruko a bit huffy on her way out and she hadn't wanted to be late so she hadn't even ate breakfast.

After grabbing her meal from the school cafeteria, she walked back up to her classroom where Ino and Sakura had already pressed all three of their tables together so they could eat together and gossip. Of course, Ino and Sakura were usually the ones gossiping while Naruto ate as much food as she could. Thats how Naruko had wished their lunchtime had went, but Ino and Sakura had other plans.

"So…" Ino started off.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at Naruko as the blonde girl shoved rice into her mouth. Naruko blinked in question. "Why are you acting so weird?" Asked Sakura, straight up. "We know you are usually weird, but its weirder today. And what about Sauske?"

Naruko almost spit out her food. She didn't want to lie to Sakura and Ino, but she wasn't so sure telling them about the situation was going to be the best idea. After all, Sakura was still heart broken over Sasuke, the boy who was now living with Naruko. She would have to keep it a secret, but she wasn't sure if she could lie well enough to get past Sakura's all knowing eyes.

The blonde girl choked her food back and swallowed, wincing as it went down hard. "U-Uhh… I'm acting weird? Haha I didn't notice." She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

Sakura didn't seem to be buying it. She gave Naruko a stare down, trying to make her squirm, but Naruko refused to budge.

"Uh… Theres a new guy in my apartment. He's really loud. It kept me up all night. must have just been over tired." Naruko suggested. Sakura seemed unconvinced but Ino bought it.

"Ooh! A guy? Is he older?" Ino asked.

Naruko paused. Was Sasuke older? She had no clue. "I think so…" She shrugged.

Ino smirked, "Oh? Around our age then… Is he cute?"

Naruko slammed her hands on the desk. "Absolutely not!" She yelled with a mouth full of food.

Ino just laughed and patted their friend on the back. "It's okay, I'm just teasing you. I know you aren't really boy crazy." She laughed softly and shrugged. "But hey, if he is cute, maybe you could hook him up with Sakura? She needs a boyfriend." Sakura turned her glare on Ino and shoved her shoulder angrily.

"What? Too soon?" Ino laughed.

Sakura crossed her arms. "I don't care what he said. I'm going to make him see that I am right for him. I'm pretty, I'm smart, I get good grades and I'm athletic. He'll see that I'm what he's looking for."

Naruko winced. Maybe that was true, but Sasuke certainly wasn't what Sakura wanted in a boyfriend. Rude, teasing, cold, annoying, takes up too much space, doesn't share food. How terrible. All he had going for him was those looks and from what Naruko had heard, his grades. She hoped Sakura wasn't shallow enough to only care about that.

A few girls from the next class ran inside of Naruko's class and ran over to a group of other girls.

"Did you hear?" One girl whispered. "Tayuya from class C may get expelled!"

Ino looked over, always interested int he latest gossip. "Why?" She asked, calling the other girls attentions. The girl, who Naruko recalled as Fuu, looked over and smirked. "She was caught living with another boy from this school! Her boyfriend!"

Naruko blanched and looked over, "What!? Really? Our school would expel her!?"

Fuu nodded, "Probably. It will cause her a lot of problems anyways."

"Huh, our school is really strict. Me and Shikamaru will have to be careful!" Ino boasted. Sakura rolled her eyes and shoved the platinum blonde girl. "You and Shikamaru don't live together! Your father would kill you if he found out you wanted to move in with Shikamaru!"

Naruko drowned out the noise and tried to resist banging her head off the table in defeat. If she got caught, then she would be kicked out for sure. How would she live with herself after that!? She would have to get a job or become a homeless person.

 _I can't eat ramen if I'm homeless!_ She thought to herself desperately.

Naruko would just have to keep it a secret, and so would Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Naruko walked down the hallway behind Sakura and Ino, laughing at something the pink girl had said when Sakura shushed them and peered down the hallway.

"Look, theres Sasuke. Maybe I should go talk to him?" Sakura asked.

Ino shrugged, "I mean you could, but its kind of weird if he already rejected you."

Naruko had turned away as soon as she saw Sasuke down the hall and tried to hide her face. She shouldn't be seen around him at all, and the fact that Sakura was still in love with him was going to cause a problem if they kept trying to get close to him. Naruko did _not_ want to get kicked out of this school.

"Oh look, hes coming this way." Ino whispered and shoved Sakura forward a bit.

Naruko heard Sakura clear her throat before saying cheerfully, "Good morning Sasuke."

Sasuke, the jerk he was, ignored Sakura and peered behind her shoulders at the girl who had turned away and was nonchalantly staying at a wall. Did she not realize how much she stop out? Her head was as luminescent as a sun flower. He pointed at her, making Ino and Sakura look over at their blonde friend. "That girl."

Naruko slowly turned and peered over, seeing him glaring at her. She laughed nervously and pointed at herself. "Me?" She wanted to die right now, oh boy did she want to just curl up into a ball and get away from Sakura's piercing green eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the girl and reached into his pocket, pulling out a key with the pendant of a sun attached to it. Naruko's eyes widened as she recognized it and she lunged forwards, trying to grab it from him but he was too fast and pulled it out of her reach. Naruko jumped to try and get it, but she knew she was causing a scene.

Naruko looked back over at Ino and Sakura who looked very confused. "Haha.. Just a second." She grinned and then angrily pushed Sasuke away from the group and down the hall. She pulled him down a side hall and looked at him with an angry expression.

"Give it to me!" She puffed, "I forgot it this morning."

Sasuke kept it out of her reach and just raised a brow at her, looking somewhat amused.

Naruko groaned, "If the rest of the school finds out, we will be expelled! I can't get kicked out of this school!"

"Wasn't it your fault we are in this mess to begin with?" He asked and smirked.

Naruko puffed, "It doesn't matter now, we just can't be found out, okay?" Naruko lunged for the key again but Sasuke had known she was going to go for it and pulled it away, instead grabbing her and pinning her to the wall with a smirk. "Wheres your 'thank you'?"

Naruko's eyes widened at their close proximity and she shoved him away. "St-Stay away from me you teme." She was lucky she was stronger than most girls.

Sasuke dangled the key chain in front of her. The orange sun swung in front of her, taunting her with its presence. "I'm waiting…"

Naruko almost kicked him for being so jerk-ish. "Thank you…" She muttered quietly and looked away. Her pride was wounded at the fact that she had to give into such a thing.

Sasuke leaned closer. "I couldn't hear you. What was that?"

"THANK YOU!" She yelled right in his face, making him lean back in disgust. He wiped at his face, even though she hadn't spit at him. "Huh. Seems as if the dobe does have manners after all." Sasuke teased and offered her the key. Naruko snatched it from him quickly before he could change his mind.

Naruko turned to leave, but was reminded of something. She turned back to look at him with wide eyes.

"Hey!" She yelled, accusatory tone lacing through her voice. "What happened to your leg, huh teme? I thought that you were supposed to be hurt, how come you were playing soccer!"

Sasuke turned and shrugged. "Who knows…?"

Naruko's ears turned red in anger and she stomped her foot. "I can't believe you would do that! Just you wait, I'm going to skin you like the potato you are!" She growled. Before Sasuke could answer, someone was calling his name.

"Aye, Sasuke!" Kiba called and walked down the hall he and Naruko had turned into. Naruko, not wanting to expose anything about their situation, dashed past Kiba and back down the hall to her friends.

Kiba looked from the retreating girl, to Sasuke. "That girl confess to you too?" He asked.

Sasuke snorted and looked at where Naruko had just run off to. "Not her…" He muttered to himself.

Kiba looked at Sasuke's face and hummed. "You look happier today… Did something happen? Did you get yourself a girlfriend!?"

Sasuke shook his head, but he couldn't get the smirk off his face. The image of Naruko's flustered face just made him smirk. Kiba hummed, "You sure…? Okay then. So I guess you won't mind this huge group date I planned." He smirked and walked alongside Sasuke, rambling on about some girl he had met.

Meanwhile, Naruko returned to her curiously waiting friends. She hadn't had enough tome to think about what to say, so when they looked at her with those prying eyes, she burst out into nervous laughter.

"What was that about?" Asked Sakura. "Why did he have your key?"

"Uh… He found it! Aha! I must have dropped it and he found it!" She grinned awkwardly. "You know me, I'm always messing up."

Ino laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "So clumsy." Naruko nodded encouragingly, trying to stray away from the prying eyes of Sakura.

 **-x-x-x-**

Nearing the end of school it had started raining, and since Ino and Sakura knew Naruko had a passionate discomfort of the rain, they decided to take her out to get snacks from a cafe. They chatted about random things and made fun of one another, and Naruko even got Sakura to arm wrestle her. The pink haired girl was in lots of sports and was crazy strong, but even yet, Naruko was a tough girl too. In the end Naruko just gave in, because she knew it wouldn't go anywhere. In the end she had to pay for ice-cream for all three of them.

Sakura and Ino walked her halfway home, all huddling under their umbrellas and wishing that it would stop raining soon. Of course, the rain stayed even as Naruko came home. She padded inside and paused. There was no Uchiha in sight… but then also, her bed was missing.

Naruko ran inside and looked around for her MIA bed, only to find a sticky note where she once used to sleep at night. She peeled it from the ground and read it.

"Got rid of the futon frame. It was in the way. Kakashi has it. We will use futons on the floor so I have more room. - S."

Naruko crumpled up the note and stormed back out of her room and downstairs to where Kakashi stayed. She knocked on the door and the man came out lazily, wearing a black germ mask as always. "If you're here about the bed, I already put it in storage." Kakashi said, knowing exactly what she was thinking."

"Why would you do that!?" she whined.

Kakashi shrugged. "He's very persuasive."

Naruko frowned. "What did he say?"

Kakashi hummed and put a finger to his masked chin. "Something along the lines of 'Take this bed frame. Don't give it to Naruko.'"

"Thats not persuasive at all! He just told you to do it!" Naruko yelled.

"Yes, but he's such a charming boy, how could I say no?" Asked Kakashi.

"Charming my ass…" Naruko muttered. "When can I have my bed back?"

Kakashi sighed, "I will bring it back out of storage when Sasuke-kun is back in his own room. He is right though, the bed does take up a lot of space. Its easier if you sleep on bed rolls on the ground." He shrugged and then walked into his room, leaving the door open with Naruko standing there waiting. He came back a few moments later with a futon pad and handed it to her. "I haven't used it. Should be good enough against the hard ground."

Naruko stared in displeasure but took it anyways. "Thank you…" She muttered and walked away, dragging her feet. She didn't want to sleep on the ground.

"By the way, Naruko, Sasuke-kun told me that hes going to be out late with his part-time job! What a hard working student!" Kakashi called after her. Naruko just waved him off and trudged back upstairs.

Kakashi laughed as he closed the door. It was an unusual situation, but Kakashi could see the good in it after all. Naruko, who had always seemed so lonely when she was at home by herself, finally had someone to hang around her and keep her company. Sasuke, who was hard to get emotive responses from, was already showing a bit of progress. Kakashi wondered how well it would go… Too bad it had to end within the month. Kakashi smirked and walked over to his phone and picked it up, dialling a number.

"Hey Guy, I was just calling to let you know that I would like to push the electrician back two weeks, maybe more but I will see." Kakashi said with a smirk.

The kids would thank him later.

 **-x-x-x-**

The rain didn't stop even as Naruko set up her futon that night. She had taken it upon herself to reorganize the room a bit. Her food table was pushed ore towards the balcony so they had room for their bed mats, and she had pulled the carpet underneath the bed roll for more padding. Keeping busy distracted her from the rain. Naruko didn't like the thoughts she had when it was rainy.

Naruko crawled into bed after eating, showering and getting changed. Sasuke still wasn't back and it was almost twelve at night. She knew Kakashi had said that he had a part time job, but she hadn't known it would keep him out that long. He had his own key though, so Naruko knew it would be okay to try and fall asleep.

Sleep never came though. When the thunder and lighting started, it kept Naruko wide awake. Of course, her eyes were shut tight and she was curled up underneath all of her blankets. To an outsider, they may think she was asleep. Naruko almost gave herself away when the door opened and closed quickly, but Naruko realized it was only Sasuke coming back.

"Hey idiot girl, you awake?" Sasuke asked.

Naruko didn't answer. She stayed perfectly still underneath her blankets. It was just easier if she didn't move.

Sasuke shrugged, shuffled off his shoes and went into the bathroom. Naruko listened to the shower turn on and then off a while later. Sasuke came back out, ate something and then laid his futon nearby hers in the same direction and lay down, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

When a particularly loud crack of thunder sounded through the balcony, Naruko flinched and curled up into a tighter ball.

"So you are awake." Sasuke commented and nudged her leg with his foot.

Naruko groaned from beneath her blankets. "Leave me alone."

Sasuke frowned and nudged her some more. "You aren't going to complain about the bed?"

Naruko sighed and slowly pulled her blankets down over her body so that her face and hair was showing. She looked over at him with watery eyes. Sasuke froze as he looked at the girl who looked on the verge of crying.

"I didn't think it was that serious… If its that big of a deal I can call Kakashi and get him to bring it back." Sasuke said as he looked away from the crying girl.

Naruko shook her head. "No… its not that its just-" _CRACK!_ Naruko flinched and whimpered as the thunder hit again.

Sasuke blinked as he realized. "You're… You're scared." It wasn't so much of a question than an observation.

Naruko's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I-I'm not scared. I'm fine." She said, only to flinch when the sound boomed again and light flashed though her window.

Sasuke sighed. She was so troublesome. Maybe he understood why Shikamaru thought girls were an annoyance now. "Why are you afraid? Its just thunder."

Naruko rolled over onto her other side, facing away from him. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?" She whispered.

Sasuke frowned. Why did he even care? He should have just let it be, but somehow he was intrigued by the true answer. "You aren't going to be able to get over your fear unless you talk about it with someone."

Naruko frowned. Was that true? Would she get any relief in telling Sasuke? She didn't see how it would help, but somehow the words just slipped from her lips, exploding like a dam.

"It was a night like this when my parents died." She whispered.

Sasuke froze and looked over at the girl. He had known her parents had been gone for a long time due to her telling him briefly in his apartment, but he had never known why. So they had died in a storm? "You don't have to tell me." Sasuke said.

"No… No its okay." Naruko whispered. "It's like you said. I should talk about it so I can get over it."

Sasuke lay there and turned his stare from the girls blonde head back towards the ceiling quietly. If she wanted him to listen, he wouldn't be that much of an asshole as to not let her. It was disrespectful to someone who was grieving he supposed.

"My Dad and Mom and I were all driving back from a family trip out of Konoha. They liked to do it once a year at least. We would always go someplace different for a week and just do fun family stuff. One time it was Suna, the next we went on a cruise around Mizu… That time we were coming back from Iwagakure." She whispered softly, but still loud enough for Sasuke to hear. "I was eleven at the time… I was such a brat. I had been complaining that I wanted to go home early, because I wanted to attend a girls birthday party back home. We wouldn't have gone out that night if it weren't for me."

Tears streamed out of Naruko's eyes as she lay there, staring at the dark room around her, but picturing what had happened on that night. "We were driving home, and the roads were slippery. My dad was driving, and my mom was trying to cheer up the mood in the car by singing and telling jokes. None of us knew it was going to happen…" She whispered and tightened her hands into balls. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly at the sound of pain in her voice. "Something ran across the road. My dad didn't know what it was, so he swerved. He didn't want to hit whatever it was and… A-And we swerved off the road…" Naruko hiccuped and covered her mouth, trying to compose herself to continue.

"When I woke up, I was in the hospital… As an orphan. Th-They said that m-my Mom and Dad both died trying to save me. My Mom pulled me out of the burning car, but went back to help m-my dad who was stuck inside. My D-Dad knew he didn't have enough time to get out by himself, b-but he made my mom help me first…" She said and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, trying to stop the tears. "The car… I-It blew up. My parents w-were still in there."

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked over to the girl, who was visibly shaking. He didn't know what to say.

"I-It turned out what we swerved from w-was a fox. A s-stupid fox!" She laughed darkly to herself. "Ever since then… I've had these scars on my cheeks. Ironic how they look just like the whiskers of a fox… The thing that tore my family apart... Besides myself of course."

Sasuke had never been a particularly comforting person… But when he had been younger, his mother had always held him and kissed him when he was upset. The presence of someone else, especially his mother, had made him so much calmer.

Naruko froze when she felt something tap her arm. She slowly looked over to her shoulder where Sasuke's pale hand hovered, held out for her taking. Naruko had never been comforted before, especially from a guy. Not since her parents death. The blue eyed girl looked over to Sasuke. He was staring up at the ceiling, not looking at her, but yet his hand lay there waiting.

Naruko slowly reached out, unsure if this was a joke or not, before gaining the courage to grab onto his hand. She slowly rolled onto the side towards him and sniffled. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. To have thought he would ever hold the hand of such an annoying girl. Another crack of thunder passed by, and Naruko flinched, hand spasming in Sasuke's. Sasuke lay there and sighed again before slowly rubbing his finger across the girls hand in hopes to calm her down.

Knowing what she had been though gave him a whole new viewpoint on her. He hadn't really known about Naruko since entering the school, but whenever he had seen the girl, she was always smiling and making the best out of her situations. She wasn't smart, and wasn't particularly graceful or super model attractive, and her parents were even dead… Yet she was always smiling, always laughing and always trying to cheer up her friends.

What a weird girl.

The rest of the night was spent that way, the two of them laying there quietly as they waited out the storm. Always hand in hand. They didn't say anything more, but they didn't really have to. Sasuke's hand in Naruko's was enough to let her know the seemingly emotionless boy had felt some kind of compassion, or maybe pity for her. Naruko fell asleep hoping that it was the former. Sasuke went to sleep, dreaming of the many stormy nights he had stayed inside and watched the rain with his own mother.


End file.
